Truth or Dare
by DigiTails
Summary: The group goes to visit Lily’s house, a hurricane breaks out while they’re there. The gang plays Truth or Dare, a harmless game, but what feelings will be uncovered during the game? Kai & OC, Rei & Salima, Tyson & Hillary, Max & Mariam; WARNED: OOCness
1. Lost!

This is the only story I've ever completed. The day after I finished it, it got deleted. I was pissed but now I'm in my so what mood about the deletion. If you for some odd reason find that this story is bothersome or something, then just review and tell me the problem…don't report it.

Oh yeah I've gone over the story and edited some stuff to give to ten percent more humor, yes a whopping ten percent! So do not just skim over these chapters if you've read it already, you'll miss all the new humor!

Warning: Characters are very very much out of character, 'nough said. –shifty eyes-

Disclaimer- I am saying this once and only once, I do not own beyblade, I own my OCs, Lily, Leo and Daisy.

_**LOST!**_

"Wow, that's a big house."

"Her parents are extremely rich, remember Tyson?"

"I know, come on, let's knock."

!-!-Lily's POV-!-!-

I heard the doorknocker sound from my place near the entrance hall. I got up from my chair, that had to be them.

I entered the rather large entrance hall.

I heard knocking again, this time it sounded somewhat impatient.

"Wait a sec!" I yelled as I started to run across the hall. My foot got caught on the edge of one of the rugs. I tripped and slid into the door with a lot of force.

"Ungh...owwies."

I stood up, rubbing my head, and opened the door. Outside, as expected, were Tyson, Max, Rei, Kenny, Mariam, Hillary, Salima and Kai. My traveling gaze paused on Kai, but I looked away before I got lost in his crimson eyes.

"Hi guys."

!-!-Kai's POV-!-!-

I nearly blinked as Lily's silver eyes paused one me and stared into my own, but I caught myself. So no emotion Kai, not even blinking. I looked at her, she was rubbing her head, I guessed she was the cause of that loud thud.

"Hey, Lily. What you do to yourself this time?"

I stared at Rei as he spoke. Wasn't it obvious?

"Oh, tripped over a rug and slid into the door."

I smirked, and let out a small derisive laugh. Lily turned her attention to me.

"What's so funny Kai?" I could tell she was pretending to sound hurt.

"You."

Lily stopped rubbing her head and stared at me in an oh-you're-so-mean kind of look. She brought her hand down and pouted with a pretended hurt look. She pointed at me and spoke in a really fake whiny voice. "Meanie! You're a meanie, Kai."

I gave her a flat I-don't-care look.

"Hn."

I looked at the others who had some sort of smirk on their faces. Tyson was the first to speak.

"You guys would make a great couple you know that?"

I cocked an eyebrow and stared at Tyson. My eyes slid over to look at Lily's reaction, she had a disgusted look plastered on her face.

"Me and Kai? Nah, he's my friend. Nothing more and nothing less." She shook her head before continuing. "Come on in guys."

Lily stood aside. I walked past her and waited for the others to come in.

"Wow, this place is even bigger on the inside."

Lily blushed, something I wasn't used to seeing, she had never blushed in my presence before.

"Yeah, it is big. You guys are sleeping over, so what do you want to do?"

"BEYBLADE!"

"Eat!"

"Get Sugar!"

I smirked at the girls, they were staring at the guys and shaking their heads, except me, I had never said a thing.

"I'd like a beybattle with Lily."

Lily smiled.

"Fine. Come on, there's a version of a training room around here somewhere."

I smirked, maybe I'd be able to beat her this time. We all followed Lily as she turned and walked away.

!-!-Normal POV-!-!-

Lily lead the group up and down nearly ten sets of stairs.

"This is a lot of walking. Can't we please rest?"

"We're almost there Tyson."

Lily paused at a door and opened it, a set of more stairs could be vaguely made out in the dim light.

"Not more stairs."

"Yes more stairs Tyson, but we're nearly there."

She flipped a light switch and walked down the stairs, others following. After turning the corner a large room could be seen. It was covered in carpet, and in the center was a large rubber type mat. On one side was a couch and bean chairs facing a TV. A bench circumferenced the room, except for where there were doors

"This doesn't look like a training area."

"Nope, but this is basically where you all will be staying tonight. Put your stuff down and I'll lead you to the training area."

"Not the stairs again. I'm hungry."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Not as many, just two flights, then we'll eat after the battle."

"Okay, as long as we get to eat later."

"I think I'll stay here."

"Okay chief."

Kai set his bag down and pulled Dranzer out of it. He stood up and walked over to near where their host was. He leaned against the wall and waited for the others. Once they had gathered, Lily stared up the stairs. He followed, others close behind.

"Man, how can those two have so much energy after walking so much?"

"I don't know, Tyson. But come on."

Max and Mariam reached the top of the set and noticed a door, they went into. Rei and Salima both continued going up the stairs, getting hopelessly lost. Once Hillary and Tyson came to the top they stopped.

"Where did everyone go?"

Hillary looked around. "Maybe that door." She pointed to a closed one opposite of the one Mariam and Max had used.

"Okay come on!"

They both entered the hallway and walked down it in complete silence.

!-!-Lily And Kai-!-!-

Lily stopped and looked backwards.

"Kai, where are the others?"

Kai stooped and looked back as well. "They were following us a few minutes ago..."

"I know."

"Maybe they got lost..?"

"Damn. Come on we should find them."

Lily started down the stairs she had just moved up, as she neared Kai she tripped on something and started to fall.

"GYAH!"

Kai reached out an arm almost instantly. He felt her lean onto it, after a second he pushed it backwards, more or less shoving Lily into a standing position. He noticed with some manner of mild amusement that she was blushing again.

"Right, thanks. I'm such a klutz."

Lily started down the stairs again without mishap. Kai let her comment pass and followed her. Once Lily reached the landing the group had spilt off on she stopped and looked at the two open doors.

"Demmit."

!-!-Hillary and Tyson-!-!-

Tyson and Hillary looked at the dead end they were facing in dismay. The only door there was locked.

"We're lost aren't we?"

"I guess so."

"Darn."

Tyson sat on the floor and punched it.

"Geesh Tyson, what did the floor ever do to you?"

Tyson stared at the floor, which had a small amount of cracks in it.

"Ooops."

"Whatever, what should we do now?" Hillary leaned against the wall and slid down it.

"We could go back the way we came."

"Tyson, we took so many turns, remember? Do you know each and everyone we took?"

"No..."

"Nor do I."

"Then we should wait."

"Okay."

Hillary sunk her head into her hands and sighed.

!-!-Max, Mariam -!-!-

The two of them stopped when they reached a closed door. They tried to open it, but found it to be locked.

"I think this is a dead end Max."

"Darn."

"Yeah."

Mariam leaned against a wall, Max sat on the floor.

!-!-Kai and Lily-!-!-

"Door number one or door number two?"

Lily smirked and picked out door number one.

"Come on, Lily."

Kai moved to the door that Max and Mariam had gone through earlier.


	2. Lost and Found

Warning: Characters are very very much out of character, 'nough said. –shifty eyes-

_**Lost and Found**_

Lily started after Kai and took the lead. She paused when they came to a corner.

"Which way do we go?"

"I don't know."

Lily sighed. She didn't have time for looking for people. The brown haired teen took a snow driven white blade out of pocket and tapped the bit chip twice. There was a bright flash of light, blinding both teens in the hallway. Lily looked the other way and shielded her eyes with her hand, and Kai merely placed a hand on his forehead and tilted it down, shading his eyes.

Once the light faded, there was a brilliantly white horse standing in the middle of the hallway. There was something strange about it though, it had crystal blue eyes, angelic wings and a unicorn's horn.

"What is it young one?"

Lily smirked at the name her bit had given her. "My guests got themselves lost. Could you look for Drigger, Sharkrash, Draciel, and Dragoon?"

"Of course."

The white horse closed her eyes and started her search. Lily crossed her arms and leaned against a wall. Kai did about the same thing, but he did something else, closed eyes. When the horse opened her eyes she spotted her master and Kai. She didn't fail to notice the similar positions of the two and smirked.

"Draciel and Sharkrash are the nearest to us is nearby. Dragoon is farther. And Drigger is the farthest of them all."

"Lead us to Draciel and Sharkrash, please."

"Very well, follow me."

The horse left down the left corridor, hooves making and errie clacking sound against the polished marble flooring in the empty hallway.

About ten minutes later they came about their tenth turn. Dalila turned to the two following her.

"If you take the left corridor, you will come to Max and Mariam."

With that the white horse disappeared in a flash of light. Wordlessly, Kai and Lily started down the left hand corridor.

!-!- Max and Mariam-!-!-

Mariam was pacing back and forth across the hallway, Max, who was bored, had decided to copy what she was doing, only moving in the opposite direction. Mariam's ankle twisted and slipped. She would have fallen into the floor and done a painful face plant, but didn't because Max caught her.

Mariam lifted her head a little and starred directly into Max's eyes. She tried to look away, but found that for some reason she couldn't. Vaguely, she wondered why Max's face was getting larger in her range of vision; likewise, Max wondered the same thing.

Lily slipped on the floor and didn't get caught like Mariam. There was a loud thud as she did a painful face plant.

"Lily, you're a moron."

"Nyeh?" Lily lifted her head and then looked the way Kai nodded his head. She stared at the scene ahead of her. Mariam was in Max's arms and for all the world it looked like they were going to kiss. Both of them opened their eyes and spotted Lily and Kai. They jumped away from each other, furious blush decorating their faces.

"Oh, um...Hi guys." Max sounded just a mite more than a bit awkward.

Lily and Kai used their self-control and didn't laugh at their abashed expressions. Lily shoved herself off the floor and spoke first.

"Heya, we came to get you two unlost."

"I don't see the others, where are they?"

"Oh, I have a good feeling they're lost too. Come on."

"Okay."

At that moment there was a bright flash of light and Dalila appeared again. She turned down the way Lily and Kai had come, and waved a wing before leaving, the others in tow.

!-!-Tyson and Hillary-!-!-

Tyson stared down at Hillary. She had fallen asleep about 15 minutes ago. She looked so cold lying there on the floor. He yawned and walked over to the brunette, sitting next to her. He shifted Hillary's position so her waist to her head was in his lap, he then rested an arm around her waist, feeling like a fool. He hoped she'd wake up before anyone see him.

'_Tyson._'

'_Dragoon?_'

'_Tyson, wake Hillary up, some others are approaching._'

Tyson's eyes widened as Dragoon's presence faded from his mind. He shifted Hillary to the floor again and stood up. He crouched down and shook Hillary's shoulder. The brunette startled awake and sat up before Tyson could move out of the way. Her lips brushed against his, both of them froze instantly, eyes widened in shock. Within seconds it was broken, Tyson backing away about five feet. Hillary sunk her head into her hands.

"That did not just happen."

"Works for me."

At that moment Lily, Kai, Max and Mariam came around the corner.

"Hey you two."

Hillary and Tyson stared up at them.

"Hey, looks like our rescuers came."

Everyone smirked, yes Kai did too, "Come on, we need to find Rei and Salima still."

Tyson and Hillary stood up and followed Dalila as she left.

!-!-Rei and Salima-!-!-

Rei and Salima reached a door on their nearly 100th set of stairs.

"Well, maybe they're in here."

"I hope. Other wise we should go back to where Kenny is and wait for them."

"Right."

The door was opened by Rei. Both of them stepped out of building and onto the roof. There was a narrow area between door and the slanted roof. Salima, unfortunately, took too big a step and her foot landed in mid air. She started to tilt forward dangerously, towards her most likely death.

"Ahh!"

She flung her arms behind her, desperately trying to find something to save her. She managed to catch a piece of cloth, Rei's shirt. Rei's eyes widened as he tried to catch the stair rail, but it was too late. They went sliding down the steep roof. Rei caught Salima's arms and brought her closer to him, before flipping to face the other direction, so he would take the hardest blows instead of her.

Rei felt searing pain on his arm as the friction created from his fast descent tore away skin. Suddenly they stopped and Rei felt sharp pain running a line down his back. He opened his eye in a bare wince and noticed that the gutter had saved them from imminent doom, but it was cracking threateningly under their combined weight.

Lily reached the door where they had left first, Dalila had gone back into her blade. She stopped on the narrow flat strip between fall and safety. Kai stopped immediately behind her.

"What?"

Lily paid no heed to Kai and turned and grabbed a length piece of round up rope on the wall. As she moved from blocking his vision Kai saw what was wrong. He also spotted Rei and Salima down at the edge of the roof. Rei had his eyes closed in pain and Salima was staring up at them hopelessly. At that moment Lily blocked his vision again and tossed the rope down to them.

"Salima! Grab onto the rope!"

Kai saw Lily tilt forwards but grabbed onto her before she fell as well, clasping his hands around her waist.

Lily made a hard swallowing sound and kept a blush from gathering on her cheeks. "Walk down the stairs..."

Kai glanced backwards and started to back slowly down the stairs.

Rei winced as he was slowly dragged up, the pain in his arm only worsened. He heard the piece of gutter they had been resting on earlier give way and clatter to the ground seconds after being pulled away from it. When he and Salima reached the top he immediately let go of the red head and groaned in pain. Salima turned to face him, she quickly spotted his bloody arm.

"Rei, you're hurt."

"Its nothing." He tried to sit up and lean on his bad arm. One of his eyes closed upon putting weight on it.

"Oh, this is my fault, Rei."

"Honestly, its nothing."

"Yeah right its nothing, Rei." Rei stared up into the eyes of his captain. "Your arm is bleeding, I'm not sure if that's considered nothing."

"It's just a flesh wound."

Lily, Kai, and Salima stared at him flatly. Lily spoke first. "Stop quoting Monty Python and come on. That needs to be cleaned and bandaged."

Rei sighed in defeat, he got up and started down the stairs after Lily and Kai.

"Where are the others?"

"Oh, we left them in the beyblade place we were supposed to be at nearly an hour ago."


	3. Hurricane Breaks Out

Warning: Characters are very very much out of character, 'nough said. –shifty eyes-

_**Hurricane Breaks Out**_

Lily led Kai, Rei and Salima into a white, brightly lit room.

"This isn't the training area..."

"No, it's not. But I'm not gonna let Rei's arm go untreated."

"...But..."

"Rei, just let your arm get treated."

Rei stared at Salima then hung his head, why couldn't he argue with her? He held his arm out from him and waited for someone to do something.

Lily, Kai, and Salima stared at Rei, he looked so utterly beaten when Salima had spoke; the first two having some idea as to why. Lily shook her head minutely then walked over to the cabinet and pulled out some bandaging and other miscellaneous medical supplies before walking over to the Chinese teen. Crouching down, she started to treat and bandage the area that had the skin torn away. In a few minutes she had finished playing doctor and put everything away before starting to leave the room.

"Come on guys, everyone will be waiting for us."

Kai followed directly after Lily and Rei had come to the door first but waited for Salima to pass before exiting, shutting the lights off.

!-!-Training place-!-!-

Tyson paced around the large room; Kai and Lily had been out for nearly half an hour!

"Hey guys, Kai and Lily have been gone for a long time, right?"

"Nearly half an hour according to my watch. So..?"

"I don't think they're looking for Rei and Salima at all."

"What else would they be doing?" Max had put stress on the else, knowing those two better than Tyson apparently did.

"Oh...you know...making...out..."

"Why did you think today was a good day to have your face rearranged?"

Tyson looked to where the voice had come from, right there were Lily and Kai themselves. Lily was sideways in the door and had her eyes closed and a vein was throbbing in her head. Kai was facing him full on arms crossed and sending Tyson death glares. Behind them were Rei and Salima. Rei had one eyebrow cocked while Salima just looked confused and amused.

"Oh...hi guys." Tyson sounded sheepish, he hadn't meant for them to hear that.

Lily turned to face Tyson fully and opened her eyes into a death glare.

"Tyson, Kai's my friend. Get that through your thick head, now."

Tyson's eyes widened and he backed slowly away from the door. He had the meekest expression on his face that might have made Lily laugh if not for the current situation. The brunette's upper lip raised into a half snarl before the expression vanished.

"Tyson, consider yourself lucky, you get to get away with that comment this time. Next time you may not be so lucky."

Tyson nodded and Kai stared blankly at her. Lily walked up to one of the beyblade dishes and looked over to Kai.

"Hey, Kai. I thought you wanted to battle me."

"Hn."

Kai walked over to the dish as well, and pulled out Dranzer and his launcher. He prepared his blade and waited for a countdown to start. Rei walked over, taking up position as ref.

"3!" After he called that, Lily pulled out her blade and launcher. "2!" Lily put the blade on her launcher and tossed them into the air. "1!" Lily caught it, and put a finger on the rip cord. "LET IT RIP!" Suddenly, the lights went out.

"What the?"

"DAISY!"

"What...?" A mysterious female voice sounded rather innocent

"I knew it was you." Even though it was dark she was wearing the cocky grin that could only be called hers, "Call Citlaque back."

"Whatever."

With that the darkness in the room trickled away showing a dark haired girl standing in the doorway near Salima, holding a black and purple blade. She had laughing brown eyes staring directly at Lily, who had a flat expression.

"Didn't I tell you not to do that anymore?"

"Sure, but I dun have to listen you, do I?" Lily sent her an idle glare plainly saying she was not amused, Daisy snickered at her captain and look around, "REI!" She ran over to the Chinese blader and hugged him.

Rei went wide-eyed and gave a gasp, shock clearly written on his face. Salima walked into the room, blinking curiously at the dark haired girl.

"I think you're suffocating him."

It seemed true enough, Rei was turning a light shade of blue, being crushed by Daisy's hug, or glomp. The Chinese/Spanish looking kid let go of Rei.

"Gomen!"

"Daisy?" Rei coughed slightly as he got his breath back, he looked up at the girl who nodded vehemently.

"Rei, who is that?"

"It's my cousin, Salima."

Salima finished walking over to Daisy, she extended her and "Nice to meet you, Daisy."

"Nice to meet you too."

The black haired girl moved her dark purple and black laptop to her other hand before shaking Salima's.

Thunder echoed throughout the air. Hillary screamed. Mariam stared at her like she was an idiot. Daisy, Lily and Salima blinked. Kai and Rei headed for the door. Max and Tyson followed Kai and Rei, Lily soon running ahead of all four of them. Lily stooped and slid sideways, coming to a stop in front of the window. Rain was pouring solid outside, gale force winds blew the trees and there was lightning, lots of lighting.

"Woah, looks like that hurricane came early."

Lily turned to face Kai as the others came up to them. "Looks like our beybattle is off."

"Huh?"

"All the dishes in this house have magnetic systems, and other electronically supported features, if there was a surge in power, the blades could be destroyed."

"Oh."

Mariam was one of the last people to come over to the large window. Her eyes were focused more on the raging storm outside then her surroundings. She ran over one of Max's shoes. Max instinctively reached out an arm and stopped Mariam's fall. Mariam looked up at Max, thoughts freezing once she looked into Max's eyes.

Lighting broke loose again, the power went out. Within minutes the power came back on, revealing a rather...interesting scene. Max and Mariam were kissing, Tyson was staring wide eyed. Hillary looked about to laugh. Kai, Rei, and Lily stared disinterestedly and looked back out at the storm. Daisy and Salima had cocked an eyebrow. For the sake of her friends' minds, Lily sent a meaningful look over Daisy, who understood the message.

Darkness crept swiftly from Daisy's hand to cover the entire room and soon the house. Lily leaned against the window, sharp night vision waiting to spot some sign of movement from the point of interest. Time slowly passed before Lily moved again, about one minute, Lily stood and walked over to Daisy and tapped her on the shoulder and moved back to where she had been before.

The synthetic darkness evaporated instantly.

"We should get back to the basement before Kenny starts to get worried. Follow me unless you'd rather get lost again."

With that Lily started to leave, closely followed by Kai, Rei, Salima and Daisy. Hillary had to take Tyson's wrist and drag him away. Max and Mariam stared at each other once the area was reasonably clear.

"Do you think...?"

"Nah, the lights were off." Merriam cut off his question, they hadn't noticed the lights coming back on momentarily.

"Okay..."

Max and Mariam ran after the others.


	4. The Game Begins

Warning: Characters are very very much out of character, 'nough said. –shifty eyes-

_**The Game Begins**_

Max and Mariam caught up with the group. Tyson was still be dragged. They eventually made it to the basement.

"Guys, what took you so long? I was starting to get worried."

Lily smirked and leaned against the wall, showing no sign that she had just ran about twenty minutes straight as everyone else panted.

"Max, Mariam, Rei, Salima, Tyson and Hillary all got lost. It took an hour to find them all. Not that I blame them, this place is pretty big."

"Who's that, Lily?" Kenny asked, referencing to Daisy.

"Oh, her? Member of my team, her name's Daisy."

Kai and Daisy were the first to recover.

"Yeah, I'm Rei's cousin."

"Hn."

!-!-Ten minutes later-!-!-

Lily sighed as she sat on the floor, this was boring, way boring.

"Hey guys, got any ideas of what to do?"

Daisy's head shot up from her laptop where she had been working. "Play 'Truth or Dare'." Daisy knew instantly Lily would take to the idea, she wanted to see what her captain would come up with as a way to make people play.

"Aww...not that girly game."

"Got a better idea of what to do besides sit around and do nothing, Tyson?"

"Nope."

"How about those who want to play just sit around and do nothing while those who want to play, play it." Kai asked, he was not in the mood to play such a childish game.

"Nope, everyone plays, Kai." Lily smirked evilly, she had a few dares for Kai to do.

"You can't force me to, Lily." Kai glared at her.

Daisy smirked and hid it behind her laptop, oh Lily could come up with ways to make someone want to play alright, she guessed it was because Lily had an evil streak.

"You're right Kai, I can't force you to, but given the options you might want to play."

"I'm fine doing nothing." He was blissfully unaware of what Lily had in mind.

"Who said those were you're options?" Lily's smirk got a tad bit eviler.

"..."

"Okay, so what do we have to do if we don't want to play?"

"If someone doesn't want to play, Rei, they get to stand around outside in the hurricane."

"You aren't serious." Rei doubted Lily would do something like that.

"Actually I am. So who want to play?" She was joking but she knew everyone would play, and she sounded very convincing given the tone to her voice.

"I'm in."

"I know you are, Daisy. Rei?"

"Yes."

"Salima?"

"Sure."

"Tyson."

"Yes!"

"Hillary?"

"Yes."

"Max?"

"Yeah."

"Mariam?"

"Uh-huh."

"Kenny?"

"Yep."

Lily paused, only one person left, and that person was glaring at her. "Kai?" She asked in a falsely innocent sounding tone.

Kai took his time in answering, he seemed to be considering his options. "Hn."

"Is that a no or a yes?"

"Hn."

"Give one Hn for yes and two for no."

"..."

"Kai? You get ten seconds to answer if not I take it as a no."

"Hn."

"Okay. Everyone come over here."

Daisy, Rei, Salima, Tyson, Hillary, Max, Mariam, Kai and Kenny went over to the rubber mat Lily was sitting on, gathering in a circle.

"Just a few rules," Lily stood up and walked over to a desk and pulled out a bean bag. "I'll start by tossing this to someone, whoever catches it is asked 'Truth or Dare?' and then is either given a truth to answer or a dare. If you don't want to want to answer the truth you have to do a dare. If you don't want to do the dare, you can't do a truth."

"What are the consequence for not doing a dare?"

Lily picked up a CD, battery powered CD player, yellow hair dye, and a camera. "They get a yellow streak dyed into their hair, and have to do the chicken dance to music on video tape. If you fail to answer a truth correctly, you have to do a dare." Lily set the items back onto the desk and walked back over with the bean bag.

"Heads up!" Lily tossed the beanie to Tyson who caught it. "Truth or Dare?"

Tyson wasn't that confident with Lily looking to be in one of her evil moods, "Truth."

"Do you or did you ever have a crush on someone and if so, who?"

Tyson stopped short, he had never expected something like that. For the sake of not having to do a dare, he decided to mumble it very very quietly. "Hillary."

Rei, Daisy, Kai and Lily heard it, but Hillary, who was sitting next to Tyson couldn't.

"I didn't hear that."

"I heard it, Hillary."

"Who is it?"

Lily just gave Hillary her infamous cocky smirk. "Not saying. Tyson, your turn."

Tyson looked around the room, deciding to pick Kai.

"Kai, Truth or Dare?"

Kai caught the beanie. "Dare."

Tyson sighed, he had had the perfect truth for Kai. Oh well, after a few moments of thinking Tyson had something better.

"I dare you to sing 'I'm a little teapot' with the motions in your birthday suit."

Kai stared at Tyson wide-eyed. Tyson would soon come to regret that dare, and not because of Kai. The navy-haired boy got a fist landed all over his head from the girls. Hillary punched the right side of his head, Mariam the other side. Salima got the back of his head, Daisy got his face, and Lily planted one on the top of his head.

Lily sat back to where she had been before. Her fist was still there and in the air. She had a vein throbbing on the side of her head and her eyes were closed in a totally pissed off expression.

"In case I forgot to mention this earlier, NO PERVERTED DARES. Kai, you only have to do the first part of the dare."

Kai regained his normal poise and stood up. He walked away from the circle.

"I'm a little teapot short and stout. Here is my handle and here is my spout. When I get all steamed up hear me shout 'Tip me over and pour me out!'"

Kai sat down and glared at the ground, he threw the beanie to Rei. "Truth or Dare?"

Rei considered his options, Kai didn't look too happy so best be careful. "Truth."

"Why don't you ever cut your hair?"

Rei blinked he surely wasn't expecting something like that. "Because...my father wore it this way, and when I was younger I wanted to be like him."

"Daisy, truth or dare?"

Daisy acted as if she had premeditated on her answer. "Dare."

Rei smirked and pointed at a set of jumping jacks lying on the table where the CD player and stuff were. "Juggle those while singing a song."

Daisy sighed, her cousin couldn't have picked two things she hated doing more. She set her laptop to play a song in two minutes. She walked over to the table and picked the jumping jacks up and waited a few seconds. Her laptop started to play "The Immigrant Song." By Led Zeppelin.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-ah_

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-ah_

_We come from the land of the ice and snow_

_From the midnight sun where the hot springs blow._

_The hammer of the gods_

_Will drive our ships to new lands._

_To fight the hoard_

_Singing and crying:_

'_Valhalla I am coming.'_

_On we sweep with threshing ore,_

_Our only goal will be the western shore._

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-ah_

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-ah_

_We come from the land of the ice and snow._

_From the midnight sun where the hot springs blow._

_How soft your fields so green_

_Can whisper tales of gore._

_Of how we calmed the tides of war._

_We are your overlords._

_On we sweep with threshing ore_

_Our only goal will be the western shore._

_So now you'd better stop,_

_and rebuild all your ruins._

_For peace and trust can win the day,_

_Despite of all your losing._

As the song ended all the jumping jacks and the bouncy ball fell to the floor next to Lily. No one paid any attention to them.

"Your singing's really improved, Daisy."

Daisy muttered a small "Thanks" and sat down on the floor and closed her laptop.

"**Truth or Dare" helpers:**

Rei's truth- Nyiana-sama


	5. Strange Dares

Warning: Characters are very very much out of character, 'nough said. –shifty eyes-

_**Strange Dares**_

Daisy looked around, trying to pick out her victim. A sly smirk crept across her face as he gaze paused on Kenny.

"Oh Kenny, Truth or Dare?"

"...dare..." Kenny sounded extremely meek.

"I dare you to...put as much whipped cream in your mouth as you can and then tell your darkest secret."

"...m...my darkest secret?"

"Yeah, your mouth will be stuffed so its not like anyone could understand it."

"Can I back out?"

Lily sighed... "Yeah. But here's a couple of rules I forgot to mention earlier. You only get to back out a dare once, and if there's a group dare, no one can back out." She was not aware of the hell she had just signed herself up for.

Kenny paused. "Where's the whipped cream?"

Lily got off her seat on the floor and walked into one of the doors. Kenny drew his knees to his chest as best he could and stared at them. Lily soon returned with the whipped cream and handed the can to Kenny. She smiled at him sympathetically, but then smirked evilly at him as she sat down again. "Do it Kenny."

In a few minutes Kenny's mouth had been filled with half a can of whipped cream. He tried to say, "I'm afraid of ghosts." But it came out extremely distorted and the whipped cream fell out of his mouth after he finished. He flushed as the slimy mob of white fell onto the rubber mat.

Lily just tossed him a damp cloth and a bowl. "I had a feeling that might happen with that dare."

After the mess had been cleaned up, Kenny looked around the room. "Max, Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you were to go out on a date with anyone in this room, who would it be?"

Max decided that he preferred to talk to his knees for his answer. "Mariam."

Mariam stared at Max, maybe she shouldn't have been so surprised at his answer, but she was. Max wasted no time in choosing his next victim. "Lily, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you have a crush on anyone? If no, say no, if yes you have to say the name."

Lily smirked inwardly at his wording, did implied the past and she no longer felt that way about a person, do would mean right now. She would have to be a literalist, she didn't know how...Kai...would react if she said his name. "No."

Kai stared at her for only a second, full disappoint showing in his eyes for that amount of time. He hoped nobody noticed, but everyone except Lily noticed; she was way too busy staring at the ground to see it.

"Tyson, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to do five push-ups with Hillary on your back."

"What?"

"She can't be that heavy, besides, aren't you always bragging about how strong you are? Prove it. Unless you're weak."

That was a challenge Tyson's ego couldn't refuse. "Come on Hillary. I want to get this over with." Hillary sighed and somewhat reluctantly sat on Tyson's back as he got ready to do the push-ups.

"Start." Lily crossed her arms and smirked, this she had to see.

Tyson did one pushup, then two, on three he had a little trouble getting back up, but he managed, four was a bit more difficult. After five he flopped face first onto the ground. Hillary toppled off him, blushing furiously. Everyone else in the room was either laughing or chuckling. Kai and Lily were the only silent ones, smirking.

Tyson sat up, a little out of breath. "Kai...truth...or...dare?"

"Dare."

"I...dare you to...do a jig around the room...then kiss Lily on the lips."

Lily looked over to Tyson in disbelief.

"What...?" Kai also wasn't quite sure he had heard correctly.

"You heard."

Kai looked over to Lily, who shrugged. "Your choice, do it or don't. But remember, you only get to back out of a dare once." She glared at Tyson however.

Kai weighed his options, make a fool of himself on camera, and have a yellow streak in his hair for as long as it took for the dye to come out and risk other total embarrassment; or completely embarrass himself once and save his chicken for a more humiliating dare. He didn't like either option all that much, so he took sometime thinking.

"Come on Kai." Tyson was getting impatient, Kai finally made up his mind. He stood up and started to do a jig, slowly making his way around the room. Lily would have been smirking or snickering watching Kai do this, but she was preoccupied with other matters. She had turned to watch Kai and get the best amusement out of this dare that she could.

Kai finally finished his jig in front of Lily, landing the last part on the bouncy ball for

Daisy's earlier dare. Instead of falling backwards, as one might have expected to, he pitched forwards, landing on top of Lily.

Kai managed to stop his forward momentum, when his face was mere inches away from Lily's. This was an interesting development for the rest to watch, all forms of smiles and smirks having crossed their faces.

Lily refrained from sighing. This was rather annoying. She would have crossed her arms, but given her current position she would have wound up hugging Kai. Not something she would like to do right now.

"Kai, you get three choices. Either finish the dare and get off me, get off me and then finish the dare, or get off me and don't finish the dare at all. But staying in this position isn't an option."

Kai carefully considered his three choices in about half a second. He let his head follow the rule of gravity, lips gently meeting with hers and sharply brought his head up. Soon, after finishing the first of his choices, the smallest hint of a blush tinted his cheeks, same coloration having decided to paint Lily's as well.

Lily shoved herself off the floor once Kai was off, sending very dark glares at everyone in the room. Her gaze stopped once it reached the stairwell. Instead of a dark glare, her eyes widened, frown being lost.

"Oh...hey...dad." _'crap, did he just see that?'_

In the staircase was the only person that could be called Lily's father. He wore hiking boots like his daughter, or maybe it was daughter dressing like father, and a pair of jeans. He wore a semi-formal shirt and a slack tie. His eyes were green and he had short, spiky brown hair. Those green oculars of his were amused, perhaps at the situation or perhaps

at his daughter's expression.

"Hi. May I ask what's going on?"

"Urg...a game of truth or dare..."

"Oh." He understood he had been a teen of the same attitude of Lily when he was her age.

"Hey, Dad, did you have a reason for coming down here?"

"Just wanted to see how you and your friends were doing."

"We're fine."

Mr. Hirotome nodded and left up the stairs.

Silence crept around the room. After a few moments Kai spoke up.

"Salima, truth or dare?"

Salima stared at Kai, given his last dare, it might be wiser to do a truth. And that's what

she chose.

Kai had to think of something, so he thought. In a few minutes he had a sufficiently embarrassing truth. "If you were to kiss anyone in this room, who would it be?"

Salima blinked, maybe truth wasn't the safest, but she didn't want to back into a dare.

"..."

"What was that?"

"...Rei..." She was very quiet in her response, but not so much as to be inaudible.

Rei blinked, somehow he wasn't angry or anything to hear that. Actually, to put a name on the emotion he was feeling at that moment it would have been happy or pleased.

"Hillary, Truth or Dare?"

Hillary took a few minutes in her decision. She finally came up with a decisive sounding dare, but she was kinda nervous, I mean Lily, Daisy and Salima had all been friends once. So there was a good reason to be nervous with the things Daisy and Lily had done already.

Salima pondered '_so she chose dare...hrm...oh! I got it!'_ "Lily, do you still have your pet frog...?"

Lily smirked, only one way this could turn out, she had used something similar on the red head a few years back. "Yes. Why?"

"Just get it."

Lily jumped up and skipped to the staircase and went up it, almost breaking into fits of laughter. _'better get a camera.'_

Back down in the room everyone was staring down at Salima questioningly.

"Hillary, this is how your dare works. Lily will bring her frog down here, and then you have to kiss it, anyway you please."

Hillary's eyes widened in horror, a look of disgust plastering itself on her face. "I HAVE TO DO WHAT!"

At that moment Salima was cut off by Lily coming down the stairs. Lily looked to be slightly flustered, probably because of the fact that she was carrying a large aquarium, about her body's width in width, with a bit of water in it. There was a rock and on it was a frog.

Lily cleared a spot on the table somehow and placed the aquarium on it. She pulled the frog out of it, and walked over to Hillary and handed her the frog.

"Here ya go, Hillary. Do your dare."

"**Truth or Dare" helpers**

Kenny's dare- Thiaf

I can't remember who but Tyson's dare was suggested in a review for the older version of this story.

Hillary's dare- hyperactive idiot


	6. Who’s your Prince Charming Hillary?

Warning: Characters are very very much out of character, 'nough said. –shifty eyes-

_**Who's your Prince Charming Hillary?**_

"I refuse to kiss that frog!"

Lily picked the frog out of Hillary's hand. "Okay, okay, fine you don't have to kiss the frog" She placed her frog back into its tank and walked over to the other side of the table. She pulled up a canister of yellow hair dye, a camcorder, and a tape player. "but you realize that means you have to do the chicken."

"You're not serious, are you, Lily?"

"Actually, I quite am."

Hillary's eyes widened. "On second thought, I'll do the dare."

Lily barely refrained from snickering, or even smirking. "Okay then." She set the supplies for the chicken down and picked the frog out again, handing it back to Hillary. "Do the dare."

Hillary stared down at the frog in absolute disgust. Lily shook her head, rolling her eyes. '_What a girly-girl, geesh._' She smirked and took advantage of Hillary's not paying attention to her to pull a sleek, thin, silver camera from the back pocket of her jeans.

Hillary jerked her head down and kissed the frog's back. Lily swung the camera into the air and quickly aimed it a Hillary, snapping a quick picture and hiding the camera in seconds. Hillary was too busy being disgusted to notice Lily's actions, but everyone else did and either snickered or smirked. Hillary thought they were laughing and smirking at her, so she glared at everyone in the room.

"Whoa, chill, girl."

"I'm not going to 'chill' Tyson, so shut up."

Lily picked the frog out of Hillary's grasp again and put it back into its aquarium, stashing the camera on the table. "Feh. I think its your turn Hillary." '_I can't wait to get those pics printed out._'

Hillary looked around the room, trying to decide on a victim. Time to get Lily back for having that frog in the first place. "Oh, Lily. Truth or Dare?"

Lily sat back down on the ground. Hillary might not be all that happy with her dare, best play it safe. "Truth."

"Lily, if you had to be stranded with one of the guys in this room on a desert island. Who would it be, and why?"

Lily stared very hard into the ground. She knew who, but a reasonable why. She was going to a take a little time in thinking. Kai stared intently over at the girl.

"Kai...because...um...I can stand him more then the rest."

Lily knew that was one of the lamer excuses she could give, but she didn't exactly feel like saying the real truth at the moment. She just continued staring at the ground, trying to hide the faint shade of pink tinting her cheeks. She coughed slightly into her throat. "Tyson, truth or dare?"

"I think I'm gonna regret this, but dare."

Lily took some thought to come up with a beautifully evil dare. A slow smirk crossed her face once she had finished her train of evil thinking. "This is the way this dare will work. All the girls are gonna be on that side of the room, blindfolded." Lily waved her hand to an open wall. "The lights will be shut off and there will be several miscellaneous items scattered across the floor. Your task is to make it across the floor and find one of the girls." A bigger and eviler smirk grew on her face. "Then you have to kiss that girl. Of course...as the one giving the dare, I won't be in the line-up."

"You've got to be joking!" Tyson's eyes widened in fear.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" She had a completely void expression on her face.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it." '_I just hope I reach Hillary before anyone else._'

Lily snickered and went over to the table and pulled a blindfold of it. "Stand up Tyson. You've got to wear this while the room's set up."

She successfully blindfolded Tyson, then the other girls, so they wouldn't know what was happening. She placed Daisy, Salima and Mariam on the farther ends of the wall, and Hillary near the middle. She looked at the guys and brought a finger to her lips, telling them not to comment. But they wore various looks of amusement. She deftly put random objects on the floor. Then put Tyson on the opposing wall. She pushed and herded the other guys to the far corner.

"Okay, ready..." Lily shut the lights off. "Go Tyson."

"Ow!" There was a loud thud as Tyson tripped. He got off the floor and continued on his way.

He reached the proper wall and placed his hand on it. Kai, Lily and Rei watched as he made his way over to Hillary.

A few minutes passed before Tyson's hand bumped into her head. He sighed, for all this time wasted, this had better be Hillary. Lily once again brought her sneaked camera into the air and aimed it at the two. She shot a picture and then walked over to the other three girls and dragged them closer to the center of the wall. Silently whispering them to be quiet. She then turned the lights on.

"Okay, take your blindfolds off."

Hillary and Tyson silently sat next to each other, and the others followed suit.

"Salima, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Since you said you'd kiss Rei, prove it."

Salima and Rei glared at Tyson. "Okay fine."

"Don't sound so happy about it."

Salima sent a final glare over to Tyson then turned to face Rei. She silently gave him a look of apology. She placed her hands Rei's shoulders and brought her face closer to Rei's until she closed the gap between their faces. Rei blinked as she pulled away and sat down next to him.

"Lily, Truth or Dare?"

"What is it? Torment Lily Hirotome day?"

Salima spotted a random calendar on the wall and walked over to it and looked at the day, "Actually it is." She turned around to face Lily's death glare, "Answer the question."

Lily heaved a sigh. "Dare."

"Kiss Kai."

Lily glared at Salima before turning to Kai. '_What in all the hells I with all these kissing dares?_' She planted a kiss lightly on his lips then got up. "I'm hungry, I'll go make food."

"But its your turn, Lily."

"Okay, fine. Mariam, Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Max for a minute."

"WHAT!"

Lily snickered, keeping her comment to herself. "You heard. You guys make sure she does it, or not. I'm not playing at the moment. Oh, I'll need some help." With that, Lily left through one of the doors.

"I guess I'll help her."

With that Kai got up and went through the door. He found Lily already walking around a large kitchen. Lily looked up and smiled slightly at Kai before setting to work. "You're helping me make the food?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"Hmph. I just didn't want to be around those six with the way they're acting."

Lily blinked and stifled a set of snickers. "I guess that's true. Probably part of the reason I decided to make food instead of having the chef do it."

About an hour later they finished making food and told everyone to come in the kitchen to get something to eat. Everyone took to different areas of the main room to eat. Max and Mariam ate at a small table set in the room. Rei and Salima ate on the floor. Tyson and Hillary had been banished to the far corners of the room, one in each. Kenny ate sitting in a chair. Daisy ate her food resting comfortably in a bean chair. Kai sat on the bench surrounding the room and Lily sat on the opposite side of the room.

"Tyson, do you have to eat so sloppily!"

"Yesh!" Tyson replied to Hillary with his mouth full of food.

"Tyson, don't talk with your mouth full! It's not polite!"

"I can vo vhatvaver I vant!"

Lily and Kai groaned as the two started at it. This was exactly why they had been banished to be as far from each other as possible, in the hopes that they wouldn't start fighting if they weren't near each other while eating. But, alas, their hopes were in vain.

"Tyson!"

"Villvary!"

"Shut up!"

Everyone blinked over to Salima. Rei was staring at the girl with a dazed look on his face. He was holding his pointy ears.

"What? They were starting to get annoying." She muttered an apology to Rei under her breath.

Everyone but Hillary, Tyson, Lily and Kai snickered at her comment. Hillary and Tyson remained silent, as did Lily and Kai, except the latter pair was smirking.

After another ten minutes everyone was seated in the circle again. Kai and Lily were in the kitchen putting the plates and cups into the sink, while everyone seated themselves. When they came into the gathering area, they glared at everyone. The others had made oh-so-careful seating arrangements. Max and Mariam were sitting next to each other, Kenny next to them. Then came Rei and Salima, Daisy, Tyson, and Hillary. There was a space for the two of them, but they'd have to sit next to each other, whereas they had been sitting at opposite sides of the circle before.

"Thanks, you guys. You're real friends." It wouldn't take a genius to figure out that Lily was being sarcastic when she said that. She sat down and looked up at Kai. "Last time I checked, we were still playing, and the storm was still blowing, so if you don't want to play, the consequence will follow"

Kai glared at her then sat down next to Lily. Kai blinked when her heard Lily mutter to his ear. "Sorry, Kai, but I gotta hold the rules up for everyone, no matter what the situations."

Kai gave a small shrug. Tyson looked over to Mariam. "Mariam, truth or dare?"

"Considering everything I have to pick truth."

Lily looked up, half interestedly, as did Kai. "Did we miss something while we were making dinner?"

"Yeah, Tyson was annoying everyone by trying to pair me and Max together, and Rei and Salima."

"I hope you fought back."

"Can I do my truth already?"

"Yes, Tyson."

"Mariam, how do you stand being on the same team as Dunga?"

"Simple, I don't. Hillary, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What do you think of Tyson?"

Hillary's eyes widened and she looked at the ground. '_I can't say the truth, I don't want anyone to think I like him. But if I don't, I'll have to do a dare..._'

"Come on, Hils. Let's go already."

Hillary looked over at the impatient Tyson then back at the ground. She sighed reluctantly to herself. "I think he's loyal, annoying, brave, a whiner, determined, and a pig."

"Hey, I take offense to that!"

"At least your good points balance out your bad!"

They continued to argue and bicker until their faces were very close to each other, but they still continued to argue. Lily sighed and looked witheringly at Daisy. Daisy snickered to herself, catching Lily's favor.

"Hey look at that, close enough to kiss."

Tyson's and Hillary's eyes widened and they jumped backwards. Both of them faked being disgusted.

"Ewww..."

"Gross."

"At least it got you to stop arguing. Come on Hillary."

**"Truth Or Dare" Helpers**

Hillary's dare- I can't remember who gave this to me, but it was a suggestion

Lily's Truth- Ditto


	7. Disgusting Dares

Warning: Characters are very very much out of character, 'nough said. –shifty eyes-

_**Disgusting Dares**_

Hillary thought about something for a few seconds, Daisy was going to pay for that comment.

"Daisy, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Hillary smirked, "I'm going to need a volunteer for this..."

"Oh, pick me! Pick me!"

Hillary looked over to Tyson and sighed. "Okay, me and Tyson are going to go into the kitchen and mix something horrible for you to drink. And you'll have to drink all of it."

"Fine, I've probably had more disgusting stuff then you two can make."

"Oh yeah?"

"Try me." Daisy crossed her arms with a smug look on her face. Hillary snickered to herself. '_Oh, I will, I will._'

Hillary stood up and dragged Tyson into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator, and smirked evilly at the contents.

"Uh, Hils, something wrong?"

"No...Just grab a few things out of the refrigerator."

In a matter of minutes, the two had gathered several items including marshmallows, lemon juice, water, vinegar, brown sugar, and Pepsi. They managed to find a blender and put all the food into it, running the machine for a few minutes. Hillary searched the cabinets and pulled out a plastic cup, she poured some of the puce colored liquid into it and called the others in.

"Daisy, you need to drink all of this…" Hillary motioned to the blender which was still half full. Daisy shrugged and pulled the glass out of Hillary's hands, she looked at it reproachfully. "You didn't put eggs in here, right?"

"No, we're not that dumb."

"Good."

Daisy took a sip of the sludge and winced.

"Blegh. This stuff tastes awful."

"I thought you said…"

"I did, and its true, but its still awful." With that Daisy shut her eyes tight and downed the entire glass. She then filled the glass up again and drank the rest of the liquid. She wiped her mouth with a part of her sleeve and made a face. Her eyes ran around the kitchen and stopped on the world champion. "Tyson, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Daisy smirked, evil gleam coming into her eyes, making Tyson regret his choice. Daisy walked into the main room and smiled when the others came in and sat back down. "Tyson stand back up." She waited for him to comply before saying her dare. "I want you to run around the room, screaming like a moron."

Tyson looked at her strangely as she sat down. "Do it unless you want to take a chicken." Tyson sighed and started to run around the room, screaming like a moron. Everyone was snickering, or laughing their heads off. Everyone except Lily that is, she had pressed her hands over her ears and shut her eyes. Tyson's yelling was obviously causing her pain.

Kai stared at her, concern in his eyes and put a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, as if to say "What do you think you're doing? Remove your hand." Kai blinked and quickly dropped his hand to his side, hoping for no particular reason at all that no one else saw him do that. Luckily for Kai, everyone else was watching Tyson make a fool of himself, and Tyson had his eyes closed and he was beating on his chest. Lily managed a smirk when she saw Tyson doing that. Daisy made her next statement between laughs.

"Okay, that's enough, Tyson."

Tyson sat down, and looked over the group, trying to pick out who he should get for a dare next. "Lily, truth or dare?"

She held back a growl, she was being picked on the most, "Dare."

"I dare you to suck on a lemon for five seconds."

"What!"

"You heard."

Lily mumbled something that sounded like "Stupid baka" before she headed into the kitchen. Tyson looked around the room and looked at Kai.

"We need someone to make sure does the dare. You do it Kai."

"Huh? Why me?"

"Because I said so, now go."

Kai got up mumbling something similar to what Lily, and walked into the kitchen and looked over at Lily who was pulling the peel of the end of a lemon. She grimaced and looked up at Kai. "Why are you here?"

"They wanted me to make sure you did the dare."

Lily rolled her eyes, understanding instantly. "I see." She glared down at the yellow fruit in her hand and put the end of it into her mouth, sucking on it for five seconds then walking over to the sink, spitting into it. Kai cocked an eyebrow, Lily felt him questioning her even though she couldn't see his face nor did he ask what she was doing. "That was so I have that sour taste in my mouth for the smallest amount of time possible." She walked over to the trash can and tossed the lemon into it, walking out of the kitchen, Kai following her.

They stared flatly at their team mates and friends who all had similar evil looks on their faces. "We have a group dare for you."

Lily sighed, she and Kai both knew there was no way to back out of this one. "What is it?"

"When we pick on you two, you have to do what we want you to. If you back out of the dare you still have to do it because you'll be taking a chicken for this one. And you'll be taking a chicken if you back out of a truth."

"Great. That sounds like such fun." Lily's tone was obviously sarcastic. She and Kai both sat down, next to each other again because of the oh-so-lovely seating arrangements made by their "caring" friends. She sighed and looked over at Max and Mariam. "Group dare for you two."

Both of them winced. It had been purely Hillary's, Tyson's, and Daisy's idea for that dare and they were probably going to pay for it. "Do a tango for five minutes."

They mentally nodded, yep they were paying for it. It wasn't a real secret neither of them could dance, let alone do a tango. They were barely five seconds into the tango before they tripped and landed on the ground. Standing back up they repeated the process, tripping every five to ten seconds for the five minutes of the dare. Lily also had five more pictures to print out by the end of the dare.

Lily had a smirk on her face, one she knew would disappear as soon as it got to Tyson, Hillary, or Daisy. "Alright, one of you has to chose your next victim and poison."

After a few seconds of collaboration Mariam announced their evil plans. "Tyson this is a dare for you, but Max is in it. This is basically what's going to happen, Max is going to kiss Hillary, but if you can't stand him doing it, you have to kiss her instead." She smirked to herself, knowing full well that Tyson wouldn't let that happen.

She was right, Tyson told Max to stop it. Max, with a sigh of major relief, sat back down next to Mariam. "You do realize that now you have to kiss her?"

"Opps…I forgot about that."

Tyson hung his head and kissed Hillary so quick and softly that she wasn't even sure if Tyson had done it, but Lily's camera could prove it later.

**"Truth or Dare" helpers**

Tyson's dare- Hiei-Jaganshi-Lover

Max and Mariam's dare- Thiaf

Tyson's dare- man...yet again I can't remember who but I'm fairly certain this wasn't my idea.


	8. And the Game Ends

Warning: Characters are very very much out of character, 'nough said. –shifty eyes-

_**And the Game Ends**_

Tyson looked around the room. He had completely forgotten about tormenting Lily and Kai with their group dare. "Maxie. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to, dance around to the stupidest song you can think of."

"Oh great." Max sat down on the ground, trying to think of the dumbest song in the world. It took him a few minutes but he finally got it. "Okay, but its really stupid."

"Come on. What's the name?"

"Does your chewing gum lose its flavor overnight?" Everyone laughed at the thought of Max dancing around. Daisy snickered as she opened up her laptop and searched around a few minutes before finding a file with the song and the words in it.

"Go on, Max."

_Oh me, oh my, oh you;_

_I don't know what to do_

Max slapped his hands to his face and pretended to look worried

_  
Hallelujah, the question is peculiar  
_

_It's got me on the go  
_

_I'd give a lot of dough  
_

Max brought one of his hands up and made the "gimmie the dough" sign 

_If someone here would tell me  
_

_Is it yes or is it no_

_Does the spearmint lose its flavor  
_

_On the bedpost over night?_

Max couldn't do much in the lines of dancing to this part and stood still. 

_If you chew it in the morning_

_Will it be too hard to bite_

_Can't you see I'm going crazy,_

Max pretended to bite down on something really hard

_Won't somebody put me right_

_Does the spearmint lose its flavor_

_On the bedpost over night?_

_Yes no!_

_Maybe so?_

_The nation rose as one,  
_

_And sent its fav'rite son  
_

_To the White House,  
_

_This mighty country's lighthouse  
_

_He saw the President; he said that  
_

_"I've been sent  
_

_To solve the burning question  
_

_That involves the continent."_

_Willy says: "That Depends on what "Lose" means"_

_Yes no!_

_Maybe so?_

_Does the spearmint lose its flavor  
_

_On the bedpost over night?  
_

_If you pull it out like rubber  
_

_Will it snap right back and bite?  
_

_If you paste it on the left side  
_

_Will you find it on the right?  
_

_Does the spearmint lose its flavor  
_

_On the bedpost over night?_

_Here comes the blushing bride;  
_

_The "boob" right by her side  
_

_To the altar, as steady as Gibraltar_

_The bridegroom has the ring;  
_

_It's such a pretty thing  
_

_He puts it on her finger  
_

_And the choir begins to sing_

_Does the spearmint lose its flavor_

_On the bedpost over night?_

_Would you use it on your collar_

_When your button's not in sight?_

_Put your hand beneath your seat_

_And you will find it there all right_

_Does the spearmint lose its flavor_

_On the bedpost over night?_

By the end of the song everyone was in hysterics, well everyone except Kai and Lily who were smirking maybe even smiling. Max sat down, laughing at himself. Lily looked over at the clock that read 9: 06. '_Wow, a lot of time has passed without me knowing. How interesting._'

"Hey guys?"

Everyone turned to look at Lily. "What?" was the question they all asked her in unison.

"Look at the time. I was hoping to get you all to watch some movies before we go to sleep."

Daisy smirked. "I've got a group dare for everyone else in this room, excluding Kenny."

Lily eyed her friend cautiously. "What is it?"

"Every guy dared has to sleep with a girl." She paused watching their faces. "Nothing like that, hentais! Just share the same sleeping bag down here! Geesh!"

Lily sighed, not liking this at all. "Who's with who?" 'Daisy is going to pay for this during our next training session..'

Daisy smirked and snickered evilly. "You are with Kai, Lily. Tyson is with Hillary, Max is with Mariam, and Rei is with Salima." Her smirk widened as she saw everyone in the room, except Kenny, glare at her, Kai and Lily giving her death glares. They all knew they couldn't back out of this one, and secretly all of them were kind of glad of that fact.

At about eleven the group had finished watching their fourth movie and everyone was ready to sleep. Everyone that was, except Max who had gotten his hands on a lot of sugar.

"Another movie! Another movie!"

Mariam sighed and looked over at Max. "Everyone's tired, Maxie. We want to sleep."

"But sleeping is no fun! You guys are boring."

With that the sugar-high blonde started to jump around the room. Tyson looked over at Mariam. "You should stop him, he is your boyfriend after all."

Mariam blushed furiously, but made no comment to contradict Tyson's statement. Everyone knew he was right, including her. She got off the couch and walked over to Max. She put her hand on his shoulder and he turned to face her. She quickly kissed Max, everyone watching had mixed reactions. Daisy snickered, along with Tyson. Hillary and Salima smirked. Lily and Kai cocked an eyebrow, and Kenny only looked the other way.

After Mariam broke off the kiss, Max seemed to have calmed down a little. Mariam flashed a grin over to the others. "I think we can all go to sleep now without a bubbly sugar-head bouncing off the walls."

Max pouted a little, he knew what Mariam had said was very true, but the way she said it sort of hurt his feelings. Mariam looked over to Max and hugged him.

"Aw, don't pout Maxie." 'He looks like a sad puppy when he pouts, I didn't mean to hurt his feelings.'

In about fifteen minutes there were six sleeping bags out on the floor. They were all rather large so two people could comfortably rest in it, well as long as they didn't mind being rather close. Everyone was asleep in minutes, everyone except Kai. He was uncomfortably aware of Lily lying, and fast asleep, so close to him and he couldn't get to sleep at all. He shifted slightly so he was lying on his back and blinked. Unconsciously, Lily had snuggled up next to Kai and now her head was lying on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist and closed his eyes, managing to fall asleep this time. He felt oddly comfortable.

All the other pairs were sleeping in rather interesting positions as well. Rei and Salima had her head rested on Rei's shoulder and Rei's head had tilted slightly so his cheek was resting on her forehead. Tyson and Hillary were simply holding hands, smiling. Max and Mariam had turned to face each other, hugging.

**"Truth or Dare" helpers**

Max's dare- Hiei-Jaganshi-Lover


	9. Time to Go Home

Warning: Characters are very very much out of character, 'nough said. –shifty eyes-

_Time to go home_

Lily woke up, but didn't open her eyes. She was next to something warm and cozy, and she didn't feel like moving. Slowly, she became aware of the fact that there was something the feel peculiarly like an arm around her waist and she opened her eyes quickly. A deep blush covered her face as she realized the warm and cozy thing she was snuggling up against was none other than Kai. There was something else, his breathing pattern suggested he was awake even.

Lily tried to move from her position but felt Kai's arm keep her where she had been, it stiffened in its position like Kai didn't want to let go of her. Her blush deepened, if that was even possible, at this result to her attempted movement. "Eh…Kai?"

"What, Lily?"

"Do you mind? I'd kinda like to get up…"

Kai blinked a few times, trying to figure out why Lily was telling him this. That was before he realized the position of his arm and quickly moved it so she could get up. Lily sat up and crawled out of the sleeping bag and turned around to look at Kai, accidentally striking his forehead harshly with hers.

"Gomen!"

Kai rubbed his abused forehead and looked up at Lily. "What's up with you? Usually you aren't such a klutz…"

"Eh…don't think I'm not aware of that."

Lily smiled sheepishly and stood up. "Oh, by the way…what happened to your jacket and scarf?"

"Huh? I'm sure I left them on the bench on the wall…" Kai looked over to where he had left his jacket and beloved scarf to discover that they had gone missing. "Where'd they go?"

"That's a good question…we'll ask everyone when they wake up…" Lily smirked evilly and went over to where she had left her camera and picked it up. "That reminds me."

"What?"

Lily pressed a finger to her lips and her eyes glinted in a mischievous way. She walked over to Rei and Salima who were in the same position that they had fallen asleep in. She raised her camera up and took a picture, doing the same for Max and Mariam and Tyson and Hillary. She smirked and walked back over to Kai. "That."

Kai smirked as well. Perhaps this was why he loved her so much, she was so similar to him, but a bit more like a scheming child at times. Both walked into the kitchen and Kai sat down on one of the counters and Lily started to make something for people to eat when they woke up. Lily handed a plate to Kai, and held a plate for herself in her own hands.

Lily put her plate on the table and the both of them ate in a comfortable silence. Lily tossed her plate and cup into the sink, Kai doing likewise. Kai suddenly grabbed Lily's wrist and she turned to look at him. He hugged Lily in a loving sort of embrace. Lily's eyes widened at the hug but she returned it.

There was a loud bang as the door opened and a red haired ten-year old stood in the doorway.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?"

Lily and Kai blinked and backed away from each other several feet and stared down at the boy, who happened to be wearing one missing scarf and jacket. Kai glared down at him and Lily scowled.

"Leo! What are doing with those? They aren't yours!"

Leo snickered and looked up at Kai and Lily. "Answer my question first, sis."

Lily sighed. Her brother would never let her live it down if she gave him the answer he wanted. "No. Now answer mine."

"I just felt like wearing them."

"Kid, give them back, they're mine."

Leo smirked up childishly at Kai. "You have to catch me first."

With that Leo ran out of the kitchen. Kai was going to follow, but Lily put out an arm out to block him. "Let me chase him." Lily set off after her brother, Kai chasing Lily for a lack of anything better to do.

Both boys were exhausted by the time Lily managed to get Leo in an iron grip and get the scarf and jacket off her pesky little brother. She tossed both items to Kai, and he put both on.

Lily let go of Leo's wrist and headed back to the basement where everyone else was, Kai following.

!-!-A few hours later-!-!-

Lily had managed to gather a few more pictures on her camera that morning before it read full. She smirked and told the others she would be back downstairs in a few minutes. She attached the camera to a computer and printed the pictures out before she looked at them. She then picked up the camera and all the pictures. Snickering she went back downstairs to show the others all the pictures she had gathered.

The full list of the pictures was several ones before the party, one of Hillary kissing the frog, one of Tyson and Hillary kissing blindfolded, Salima and Rei kissing, Daisy drinking the cup of something Tyson and Hillary concocted, several of Tyson running around and screaming like a moron, Lily sucking on the lemon, five of Max and Mariam doing the tango, another one of Tyson and Hillary kissing, everyone sleeping including Lily and Kai, Lily and Kai hugging, several shots of everyone eating breakfast, and Hillary yelling at Tyson.

Lily stared at the picture of herself sucking the lemon making a face, she sure as hell hadn't taken the picture herself or given the camera to Kai to take a picture of, so that left everyone else in the room. She shrugged, didn't matter to her.

The other one she was shocked and blushed when she looked at it. It was a picture of her sleeping with her head on Kai's chest, smiling slightly, and her arm crossed over to the other side of Kai's chest. Kai was smiling as well, and looked like his arm might have been snaked around her waist. She shook her head several times and cautiously showed the picture to Kai. He blushed as well and took the picture, shoving it into the rest of the pile.

Everyone else blushed when they saw the pictures of themselves sleeping, everyone except Daisy and Kenny because there weren't any photos of themselves. Daisy smirked when she saw how Kai and Lily reacted to their photo, of which she had taken. She had gotten Leo to take the picture of Kai and Lily hugging, which had been shoved into the pile of the other pictures when Lily had seen it, not even showing it to Kai.

Around noon everyone had lunch and then left Lily's house, except Lily.

**"Truth Or Dare" Extra comments by the author**

First off, I've always wanted to do a random yet hilarious story for Beyblade. The "Truth or Dare" idea popped up a few times but I pushed it aside. When I read the awesome story "Mysterious Girl Joins the Bladebreakers" and it's sequel "Love and Jealousy" Which were beyblade stories by Sleepy-zzz is when I actually thought it was a good enough idea. Admittedly one or two ideas came from the game of truth or dare in "Love and Jealousy".

Last time when I finished this I was asked two things. One, would I write a sequel? Two, was this the sequel to my other beyblade story "A year to Remember Me by"? Since I had finished the story when those questions were sent to me in reviews, I couldn't answer them, but I will now.

One, no I won't. This was a really random story that I only wrote to amuse myself and hopefully those who read it. I know I succeeded in the first task because I was laughing hard while writing this out. And I can only hope I succeeded in the second one. Since it is random and funny, there is not going to be a sequel, but feel free to look at "A year to Remember Me by"

Two, this isn't the sequel to, "A year to Remember Me by". I haven't even finished that story for crying out loud! I know it has the same characters of that story, but its not the sequel. If any of you feel like it go and read it though, it will make me happy and that story will have random humor but it has more of a serious tone.

This is a bit of advanced notice, however "A year to Remember Me by" is going to have two sequels "Love is Only Human" and "Paradise isn't perfect" which will contain the same pairings as this story, and has more cool characters and more beyblading and more actions and everything, but they lose the humor of this story.

Oh for humor's sake I had everyone be extremely out of character, but I hope none of you readers were annoyed by that minor fact. –shifty eyes-

This has been a fun thing to write and I hope you all enjoyed it.

This is Digi signing out. -leaves-


End file.
